From an engineering perspective, providing a loudspeaker for a handheld electronic device (e.g., a laptop computer, tablet computer, smartphone) typically involves a compromise between numerous factors. By way of example, there is typically a desire to provide loud, clear audio, generally associated with relatively large transducers that are adequately spaced from each other. However, the overall size of a handheld device tends to limit the use of such components and arrangements.